


The Meaning of Destiny

by CourtesyTrefflin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Balance in the Force (Star Wars), Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Darth Vader Redemption, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtesyTrefflin/pseuds/CourtesyTrefflin
Summary: After his death on the Second Death Star, Anakin Skywalker regrets much of what he did, but there are no second chances. He has to live with the consequences of his actions, but perhaps, he can change things in another timeline through time travel. This time, there can be no mistakes.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 137





	The Meaning of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this story when I once considered what might have happened if a redeemed Vader appeared on Mustafar to stop Anakin and Obi-Wan from dueling. I hope you enjoy this story! :D

The Force wraps around Anakin Skywalker, formerly known as Darth Vader, after he disappears from the celebration on Endor. He took the first step in making things right, but now that he's dead, he'll never be able to pay penance for his deeds. "Don't be too hard on yourself," Obi-Wan's voice breaks through his internal monologue.

He jerks his head, metaphysical though it may be, towards the voice. "After everything I have done wrong, how can I _not_ be hard on myself, Obi-Wan?" he questions desperately, knowing even as he does that nothing can erase the years of guilt or bloodshed.

"The Force deems you worthy of redemption," his former master replies, "That's why you're here." Anakin gets the distinct impression of being embraced. "You're not alone anymore. We'll go through whatever is in store for us together."

"Yes," he agrees softly, all but clinging to Obi-Wan's Force signature. "We will." He closes his eyes, letting himself relax for a moment in the unconditional love his brother offers. "I want – I think the Force is offering me a way to make amends."

"Really? What is it?" prompts Obi-Wan gently, holding onto Anakin tightly through the Force. In this realm, there is nothing physical, but through the Force, anything is possible. Anakin knows that what he feels – or _thinks_ he feels – is solely a product of Force projection, but that doesn't make it feel any less real – or cherished.

"Time travel," he answers, absently reaching out to locate Luke. His son is filled with both joy and sorrow. He is happy for his friends, but in his heart, he is grieving his father. "I can go back to the most pivotal moment in the past. In this form, there is nothing that I will not be able to do."

Obi-Wan is quiet for a moment, or maybe for far longer. Here, there is no sense of time. "Then go," he murmurs. "I'll be here when you return, or if the Force wills it, I can go with you."

"I – no. This is something I must do alone," Anakin tells him regretfully. He desperately doesn't want to leave. Finally, for the first time, he feels at peace, and he doesn't want to lose the feeling just yet. He knows the burden Obi-Wan carried ever since Mustafar, similar yet so different to his, and he doesn't want him – either of them – to be alone. Not now. Not ever. After they linked their minds, sharing thoughts and memories, Anakin doesn't think anyone can ever know him as intimately as his brother now does.

"Go, my brother," Obi-Wan whispers softly, "And may the Force be with you."

Anakin caves. He inhales slowly, drawing in the Force and silently commanding it to take him where it wills, so that he can _fix_ his mistakes.

The world around him is distinctly different, and so painfully familiar, it's all Anakin can do not to disappear back into the Force to escape it. When the Force let him time travel to fix the past at the most pivotal moment, he never thought it meant he would end up on Mustafar. He viciously hopes that the Force will destroy the planet. It's done nothing but bring suffering to all those who walk its ground.

Being here means he will face his younger counterpart – and Obi-Wan's. And, he realizes, Padme will be here too. If he had a body, his heart would be pounding with dread. He can only do this once, and for his sake, he needs to do this right. He'll only have one chance, _one chance_ to either fix or break a timeline, and he shudders at the responsibility placed upon him. _I will do this right_ , he vows.

Somehow, he instinctively knows that his younger counterpart is too far gone to listen to reason, at least from him. That means donning his old name and figure. So be it. Anakin pulls himself through the Force until he's standing firmly on the ground, drawing in the Force and changing himself to Vader. He hates the suffocating feeling of the suit and armor, but he forces himself to bear it. It won't be forever this time.

Almost immediately, he can hear his own mechanical breathing as he stalks towards the three Force presences on the planet. He will not be too late. Not this time. He draws on the Dark Side, letting it turn his eyes yellow and giving him the intimidating and overwhelming presence of Vader. For now, he _is_ Vader. Ahead, he sees Anakin glaring out at the lava falls, while Obi-Wan stands near Padme's prone body.

"– brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire," Anakin growls. Vader winces internally. In retrospect, he must have sounded totally deranged, but then again, he _was_ deranged at the time, so it's not too surprising he was spewing out nonsense.

" _Your_ new Empire?" demands Obi-Wan. Vader can see the desperation and uncertainty in his eyes. Yes, he really had no idea what to say to make Anakin calm down.

"Don't make me kill you," snarls Anakin lowly. Any minute now, he'll be intervening.

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic… to _democracy_ ," Obi-Wan points out, trying in vain to get him to see reason.

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy," Anakin decides. Yes. Deranged indeed. First, he'll sort out _this_ mess, then he'll ensure Sidious is killed for putting such weird notions in his mind.

He can see the resignation in Obi-Wan's eyes from his position, partially concealed by Anakin's starfighter. He's already silenced the breathing of his respirator, and he can't possibly reveal himself at a less than dramatic moment. "Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must," decides Obi-Wan, his lightsaber hissing to life.

"You will try," snaps Anakin, the blue blade igniting as he leaps backwards to crash blades with his former master. Vader sighs as makes himself transparent to stalk _through_ the ship before solidifying his body once more. Reaching out with the Force, he grabs the two combatants, ripping them apart and holding them still on opposite sides of the platform.

His mechanical breathing can be clearly heard as the pair struggle to free themselves from his grip to no avail. "This has gotten out of hand," Vader rumbles, both hands extended as he casually walks several paces towards them. In the same gesture, he releases his grip, but Anakin seems far too startled by his appearance to attack Obi-Wan again. "Which will it be?" he questions. "Will you fight like animals or choose the less messy method?"

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan's voice is low and wary, as he positions his lightsaber in front of him.

"You don't belong here," Anakin spits out.

"Ah, yes," he agrees. "On that, you are correct, _Skywalker_." He carefully emphasizes the last name. At this moment, Anakin is still alive, even if he is buried under a mountain of anger and guilt. This battle _was_ the turning point. "But here I am."

"Why are you here?" Anakin demands.

"I am here on a mission," he answers, turning towards Obi-Wan. "And there was a time I was a Sith Lord. For many, I will always be one."

" _Another_ Sith?" Obi-Wan queries, raising an eyebrow.

Vader lets a respirator cycle pass before he replies. "I am and am not a Sith. The Dark Side is forever part of me, just as the Light Side is, but that is of no consequence. Neither of you belong here. You are fools to battle one another when the real enemy lies on Coruscant."

Just like that, Anakin's expression turns furious. Did he always look that dark when he got mad? He doesn't know. "I am here on behalf of my master," he snarls. "Sidious is not the enemy. He just wants to help! The Jedi are evil, not the Sith."

"Or so he wants you to believe." Vader quirks his head to one side. "If you let yourself think anything else, the guilt will destroy you, will it not?" His voice lowers becoming slow and intentionally antagonizing. He has made peace with the past, but he is not very willing to forgive his own transgressions, and Anakin _is_ him – or a form of him rather, one who, by the Force's mercy, has not yet been as tormented.

" _Stop_ ," hisses Anakin, his eyes glowing yellow, turning his lightsaber towards Vader.

Vader rolls his eyes, shaking his head in mock disbelief. "You would threaten me, Anakin?" Sighing, he extends a hand, and Anakin's saber flies to his hand. He clips it to his belt and crosses his arms smugly. "You will not be needing this right now. I am not fighting you."

"Give it back!" snarls Anakin, stalking towards him. He's _probably_ trying to look menacing, and the expression would admittedly work on anyone other than Vader. He calls it back, igniting it and swinging towards Vader, clearly having lost whatever thread of control he had gathered.

Vader catches the blade, holding onto it and gipping tight enough that Anakin can't pull it away. Obi-Wan gapes at him in open shock. "Are you one of the Ones? Another One we haven't yet met?" the Jedi Master wonders.

Vader scoffs. "The Ones were powerful, but they are no match for _me_. I have learned much about the Force in my life." He pauses, mainly for dramatic effect as he _pulls_ the Force to him, letting the strength of it change his voice, making it echo the way it only ever did once on Mortis. "I _am_ the Force."

Anakin and Obi-Wan seem to be frozen in place. Vader waves his hand casually as though this is nothing new for him. "Come. We must find allies to help us defeat Sidious before his power grows too strong."

His younger counterpart narrows his eyes as Vader turns towards the ship. "I am not killing him. I need him."

"You need _no one_ other than your friends and family. You do not need another _slave master_ ," Vader spits out, swinging around to look at the younger man. "If you follow him, he will lead you on the path to ruin." He sucks in a breath and steps closer. From the vague uncertainty which flashes across Anakin's face, it's clear he just realized how much Vader towers over him.

"He does not want you to have anyone other than him. As soon has he forces you to murder the only man who would give his life for you without a second thought, he will kill Padme and your children. He will make you _alone_ , with only him pulling your strings to give you a reason to fight. You will be a monster to the galaxy and to yourself." Vader finishes the speech, chest heaving, almost losing control of the Force keeping him bound to the physical world. He closes his eyes, drawing in the Force again to calm himself and silently hopes that Anakin will, for once in his life, listen to someone.

Anakin swallows, wetting his lips and casting a sideways glance at Obi-Wan who seems extraordinarily pale. "Who – who are you?" There is no heat behind the question, only a wariness and caution that wasn't previously present.

Time to drop the bombshell. "In life, I was known as both Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Sith Lord Darth Vader. Now, I am simply part of the Force, seeking to do whatever I can to rectify the wrongs I have wrought upon the galaxy and my children." The answer, though simple, floors Anakin. He can see the confusion in his eyes before he lets the Force wash over him, changing his appearance back to the form he'd appeared with on Endor, except this time, he's showing himself as his true age.

"I know you have questions," he tells them, and they really seem to be stunned into silence. "But we are leaving this planet first. I will not willingly stay here another _second_." He waves a hand at the pair, turning and walking towards Padme's prone form. He crouches down next to her, lifting her into his arms using the Force. He hears Anakin say something behind him, but he ignores him, carrying her onto the ship.

"Where are we going?" asks Obi-Wan, appearing almost out of no where beside him. The Jedi Master seems to be shaken but unwilling to question his fortune. He hadn't wanted to fight Anakin. Vader can see it so clearly now; he knows only his own anger allowed him to miss it previously.

"I do not know," he admits, laying Padme down on the bed in the cabin. He brushes back her hair, laying a hand on her head and sending a healing Force wave through her. "Where is Master Yoda? Or Ahsoka? We will them both."

"Master Yoda is with Bail Organa," Obi-Wan informs him.

Vader purses his lips. "Take us to them. We need them."

"But Padme," worries Anakin, expression twisted with anxiety. "My vision…"

Vader huffs in annoyance. " _Really_ , Anakin. Have some faith." He rolls his eyes. "If you had trusted Obi-Wan enough to _tell_ him, we would not be in this mess." He gives the younger man a glare. "In my time, Padme died, because I was foolish enough to believe her to be in danger."

"How do you know it won't happen anyways?" Anakin demands.

"Because she is physically healthy except for where you choked her," Vader answers bluntly. "I cannot answer as to her mental status after what you did though." He takes a twisted satisfaction in the raw guilt that flashes across Anakin's face.

"He was having visions?" Obi-Wan asks Vader. Clearly, he doesn't know what to say to Anakin right now, so instead is directing inquiries towards the older, and far more mature, version.

"Yes," Vader replies. "Of Padme dying in childbirth." He rests his rest hand on her stomach, reaching out to sense the lifeforms inside her. He immediately senses they're healthy and _awake_. He feels Luke, but it's the inquisitive presence of Leia which tries to latch onto his. Sucking in a startled, pained breath, he jerks away from Padme, tears flooding his eyes as he rests a hand on the wall of the ship to stabilize himself.

"Are – are you alright?" Obi-Wan ventures cautiously.

He doesn't trust himself to speak and simply shakes his head, breathing in and out to calm himself. "I will be," he murmurs. "With time." _When I return to my own time and talk to Obi-Wan. He's the only one who can help me._

Straightening, he turns, expression stormy. "Set course for a rendezvous point with Master Yoda," he instructs. "We should find Ahsoka as well. I would very much like to see her with my own eyes once more." He doesn't mention that in his time, Ahsoka is still alive – though he thought he'd killed her – but stranded on Malachor.

Anakin gives him a curious look but seems to think it's better not to ask questions. Vader wanders after him and Obi-Wan to the cockpit where they take off, soon making the jump to hyperspace. He knows it will only be a matter of time before Sidious realizes what happened.

"I think," Vader begins slowly, eyes focusing on Anakin. "That you very much do not understand your important to Obi-Wan." He looks at the Jedi Master, meeting his gaze impassively. "It would do you good to share thoughts and feelings with each other. After my death, he and I did that. We finally reached an understanding of each other twenty-four years too late." He doesn't want to reveal too much, but he knows its probably inevitable. They will, undoubtedly, be curious to know what happened in his time.

Anakin's expression falters, and for the first time, he seems genuinely worried. "He will not judge you harshly," Vader informs him, turning to leave the cockpit. "I will be with Padme to ensure she is alright. You should have plenty of time to actually communicate before we reach our destination." He strides from the room, slipping into the cabin where Padme is laying unconscious. He hopes she won't go into labor now, not when they need to confront Sidious, but based on his calculations, it is a strong possibility.

He seats himself on the floor and slips into a light meditation. He might be a Force ghost, but he can still meditate. He needs to keep his mind clear for whatever is yet to come. The Force could easily pull him out at any moment, and he must be able to prepare the others for that eventuality. He knows when Anakin and Obi-Wan listen to his suggestion, because he can feel the surge of turmoil coming from his younger counterpart. He pushes it away and shields his mind. It is not his mission to help them come to terms with what happened.

Eventually, the ship exits hyperspace. Vader is pulled from his meditation and opens his eyes, checking Padme's condition through the Force. She is healthy but seems to be exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He can't help the twinge of guilt. He shouldn't have attached her. She had wanted to help him – she and Obi-Wan both, but he'd pushed them away. He exits the cabin, heading towards the cockpit.

Obi-Wan is there alone, but he gets the distinct impression that a weight has been lifted from him. The guilt and worry aren't as pronounced in his Force signature anymore, and there's an undercurrent of acceptance. Clearly, they worked everything out over the past several hours. "Master Yoda will be meeting us here," his former master says without looking at him.

Vader hums quietly. He recognizes the planet as Polis Massa. "I assume that we should leave Padme here when we travel to Coruscant to confront Sidious."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agrees. "She cannot come with us." He turns, a contemplative look in his blue-grey eyes. He looks tired, even as his gaze seems to pierce into Vader. "What happened on Mustafar in your time?"

Vader tips his head. "I assume you will not let me decline to answer the question." Obi-Wan simply raises an eyebrow, clearly waiting for an answer. "I thought not," he comments dryly, lips quirking into a smile which soon disappears as he grows serious once more. "We fought, and you defeated me," he explains. "I lost my legs and left arm. Sidious rescued me when I was nearly dead, making me into the cyborg the galaxy knew me as."

He pauses, reaching out to question whether he should continue. The Force remains silent, but it doesn't indicate that he _can't_ finish explaining, so he does. "I hated you – or tried to – for betraying me, but I could not, even at the point when I killed you. I hated _myself_ for being unable to stop loving you and regretting what I had done." He forces himself to meet Obi-Wan's gaze. "After I died killing Sidious, we talked it out by linking minds."

He gives him a weak smile. "We do not harbor any resentment against one another, despite everything that happened, and I would not be here if he did not want me to do this." Obi-Wan doesn't answer, and Vader senses that he's trying to digest everything he just heard.

"We should land." Anakin's voice, which is slightly unsteady, breaks through the silence. "Master Yoda is waiting for us." Vader turns towards him, and one glance is enough for him to deduce that Anakin had overheard the conversation. Good. It should give him something to seriously think about.

Vader casts out with the Force towards Padme again. This time, he senses what he didn't before. She has entered into labor, though she's still unconscious. "Yes," he drawls, "And it seems the twins have decided it is time to make their entrance to this world." That realization fills him with a surge of excitement and happiness. He'll be able to see them as babies. He'll be _here_ , where he should have been from the start.

"What?" Anakin's face looks suspiciously pale. "Padme is having twins? _Now?_ "

"I believe that is what I just said, yes," Vader replies, smirking slightly. "I fear you will have quite a handful but consider yourself fortunate. At least you will be able to raise them."

"What if she dies?" Anakin worries, expression pinched, and Vader can't help but feel a surge of sympathy. He knows what it felt like to fear she would die. He's lived without her for years now, but that hasn't changed his feelings towards her. He doesn't want her to die, but he now acknowledges that sometimes concessions have to be made. In his timeline, she died anyways. He can accept her death here too if it means that Sidious will be destroyed, and his children will have at least _one_ parent.

"Then she dies, and you can be secure in the knowledge that your children will be raised by _you_ ," Vader answers. "You will not be alone as I was."

Anakin doesn't seem convinced, even as he slips into the pilot's seat and guides the ship to the landing platform. Obi-Wan casts his brother a worried glance as he sits down to assist him. Clearly Vader isn't the only one concerned with Anakin's mental status. He is, for lack of a better term, a wreck. The stress has clearly taken its toll on him, but there's nothing either of them can do except support him.

He'll have to work through everything troubling him on his own, and when the twins are born, he'll face his biggest challenge yet. He'll have to face the reality that his actions did nothing except cost the lives of so many people. He didn't save Padme that way. He almost killed her, and even if she survives, she may never forgive him. She's not Obi-Wan. She loves Anakin – true – but he isn't her entire world. Vader always harbored a secret fear that she would hate him, and now, he wonders if it will become a reality.

After the ship lands, Anakin wordlessly goes to the back to get Padme. Vader exchanges a look with Obi-Wan. "Give him time," he says finally. "He will be fine with time. He needs to process what has happened, and when he does, make _sure_ he knows you are there."

"Of course," Obi-Wan murmurs, lowering the ramp of the ship. He walks down followed by Anakin who is holding Padme. Vader knows she regained consciousness at one point, because he used the Force to calm her mind down enough for her to rest. Vader trails in the rear, the Force around his physical form flickering away. It's draining to draw on it for so long, retaining a physical presence, so he lets it dissipate, making him glow an ethereal blue like he did on Endor.

Yoda is standing on the landing platform with Bail and a few bodyguards. He doesn't seem surprised to see any of them, making Vader wonder exactly what Obi-Wan told him – and what he'd felt. "Good to see you it is, Master Kenobi," Yoda greets him walking forward. Vader notices that Anakin is stubbornly keeping his gaze on the ground, unwilling to meet Yoda's gaze.

"We must hurry," urges Bail. "I have no doubt that the Emperor will soon discover what has transpired, and he may be able to find us."

"And you, young Skywalker – or should I say Vader? Hmmm? – anything to say have you?" Yoda queries, stopping in front of him.

Anakin flinches. "It's – I am not Vader anymore." Vader notices that he doesn't answer the question, but no one pushes him.

"Come with me," Bail instructs, turning and walking towards the medical facility. The group follows him in silence. They enter, and Bail takes Anakin – who is still carrying Padme – and Obi-Wan to a room to have her examined. Vader leans back against a wall, watching Yoda approach him.

"Skywalker you are," the Grandmaster proclaims. "Consumed by the Dark Side you are not." His expression betrays little, though Vader can clearly sense his curiosity.

Vader's face twists into a bitter smile. "Not anymore, but I was" he grants. "It destroyed me, until my love for my son brought me back to the Light, and Obi-Wan's love redeemed me."

"Hmmm," Yoda says contemplatively, ears twitching slightly.

"The Jedi are wrong," Vader states matter-of-factly a few minutes later as the silence drags on. He draws on the Force, solidifying his physical body once more.

"Wrong you say? What mean you by wrong?" Yoda asks.

"You say I was meant to destroy the Sith," he elaborated. "That is not true. I was meant to balance the Force." He gives the Grandmaster a look, and Yoda meets his gaze, clearly waiting for him to continue. "There is no difference between the Light and Dark Sides, except in our emotions. It is easy to use either side for good or evil, but now, there are – or were rather – far more Light Side users, than Dark Side users. To balance the Force, I needed to either ensure that most trained Force sensitives use both sides, or simply kill them all."

"And chose the second option you did," Yoda surmises. Vader nods.

"I did not know what it meant to balance the Force until after I died," he admits. "But now, it is not too late. If we can defeat Sidious, we can fix the galaxy as the Force wills it."

"Wise you have become," the Grandmaster comments, ignoring Vader's shocked look. "Correct you are. The Force's will it is, that change the Jedi Order does."

"You will listen to me just like that?" Vader queries, surprised.

"The Chosen One you are," Yoda replies. "Sent you here the Force did with a message. Listen to it I must. Follow it I will." With those words, he walks away towards the hall Bail led the others. After a moment of hesitation, Vader follows him.

"When will Ahsoka arrive?" Vader asks looking at Obi-Wan. He wants to distract himself from the knowledge that just in the other room, Luke and Leia are being born. Seeing it happen before his eyes, is like ripping open an old wound. He'd wanted to be there. He _should_ have been there, but he wasn't, and that isn't something he can ever change.

"In a few hours," Obi-Wan answers. "Her and Rex managed to get off Mandalore unharmed."

"Good. We will need her, and any other Jedi we can find. Sidious is not easy to defeat, and I do not know if the Force will let me intervene. As it is, I am surprised it is permitting me to maintain a physical form for extended periods of time." Vader keeps his gaze focused on his former master, trying in vain to ignore Anakin's conflicting emotions during the childbirth.

"We will have four. Is that enough?" Obi-Wan wants to know.

Vader hesitates. He doesn't actually _know_ , but based on what happened in his time, he can only assume. "I hope so," he answers finally. "I succeeded in killing him in my time, but the circumstances were very different. He was not expecting my attack, and I caught him off guard. Even so, he still killed me by shorting out my life-support suit."

"I – We can only trust that the Force will let us succeed," Obi-Wan murmurs.

Vader gives him a crooked smile. "I know." He would have said more, but he suddenly feels a tug from the Force as it tries to loosen his hold on it. He _knew_ it would happen eventually. He can't draw so extensively on the Force for extended periods of time, and he's tiring. "I will be here if you need me," he tells Obi-Wan. "Call for me, and I will come." With those final words, he lets go, disappearing back into the Force to give himself a much-needed break.

He pulls himself to the barrier again when he feels that the twins have been finally born. Hovering just out of sight, he watches as Anakin cradles Luke close. Padme – an alive, though undoubtedly exhausted Padme – is holding Leia, joy on her face. "I told you I would be fine, Ani," Padme says softly, giving her husband a loving look. Vader can sense a hard undertone to her voice, one promising that Anakin is in for a major lecture. He sympathizes, suddenly feeling grateful that he's not corporal and therefore won't experience it.

Anakin ducks his head, not meeting her gaze, a look of profound shame on his face. He's realizing, maybe for the first time, that everything he did was pointless. Vader pulls back into the Force, letting them have their own private moment. He cannot help Anakin. That is for his family to do. For now, Vader will rest until he senses Ahsoka's arrival.

Time has no meaning here, so he doesn't know how long it's been when her Force signature appears close by on the other side of the barrier. He feels immensely refreshed, so gathering the currents of the Force is as easy as breathing used to be. He appears right outside the room where Padme is laying. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka are gathered nearby, talking in quite tones. "Took you long enough, Snips," he teases, eliciting a yelp of surprise as she whirls to face him.

Obi-Wan laughs. "I did warn you."

Anakin rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. "You're back," he comments.

"I noticed," quips Vader, grinning at him.

" _Don't_ do that," warns Ahsoka, frowning at him. He can see her surprise at the sight of his Force ghost, though she tries hard to conceal it.

"You will get used to it," he answers, dismissing her words with a casual wave of his hand. His expression softens when he takes a moment to look at her, and he finds himself wishing to find the Ahsoka from his timeline to talk to her. He doesn't know if she'll ever forgive him for what he did, and he shudders to think that he _might_ have killed her, had the Force not intervened. He shies away from how he'd felt, unwilling to even consider the madness that had possessed him to kill his brother and almost murder his little sister.

As he pulls his thoughts back in order, he realizes that Ahsoka is looking at him oddly. "What?" he demands, frowning. Had his thoughts been so transparent?

She shakes her head. "Nothing," she says slowly. "You were just looking at me like you'd seen a ghost."

A slightly bitter laugh escapes as he crosses his arms. "You might say that," he murmurs, gaze going distant as he steps back from everyone.

Anakin gives him a curious, slightly puzzled glance. "What happened to her in your time?"

Vader looks at him dubiously before relenting. "I was not able to forgive her for leaving me," he replies, staring straight at Anakin. "When we met again, we fought, and I tried – and failed – to kill her." He notices how his counterpart twitches slightly. So, he's still holding onto his resentment and hurt. Soon, very soon, he should address it with her.

He turns his head, catching the myriad of emotions on Ahsoka's face, but mostly, she seems stricken. She may never have realized how deeply she'd hurt him. She'd been hurting herself then, and she was confused. She needed time to herself – Vader can recognize that now, but when he was younger, it wasn't as easy. "You need to talk to her," he tells Anakin bluntly. "You cannot hide your emotions if you want to sort things out. Even the slightest doubts and resentments can be exploited by Sidious."

"I know," he replies, voice barely audible. He looks away, staring down at the floor. "I – I will talk to her."

"Now," Vader insists. "We cannot remain here for long. Every second we wait is a second that Sidious will find us. I am sure you know that."

"I – yes, fine," Anakin mutters, still unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"I know how hard this is for you, but I really must insist," Vader adds gently.

"There's a private room over there," Obi-Wan offers, finally speaking up. "I will go find Master Yoda and inform him that we must leave shortly."

"We will be taking Padme's ship, correct?" Vader questions, and Obi-Wan nods. His expression becomes grim. "Anakin, perhaps you should contact Sidious and inform him that you have killed Obi-Wan, but Padme was injured, so you took her to a medical center. While there, she went into labor, so you will be returning to Coruscant with her so he can use the Dark Side to save her life. That will make him less wary about the current situation." He turns towards the others. "If you think it will be better for Sidious to sense Anakin's darkness, then I can help."

Ahsoka shifts, betraying her uncertainty. "Whatever you can do to help cover up our plan would be best," she suggests.

Vader lets out a breath – one far more metaphysical than physical. "Very well." He closes his eyes, tapping into the Dark Side again and feeling it surge around him. When he opens his eyes, Ahsoka's sharp intake of breath indicates that his eyes are blazing yellow. "Hurry. I do not enjoy doing this," he tells Anakin, tone clipped. "I will be waiting in the ship." He vanishes into the Force, transporting himself to the ship, where he materializes again and begins his long wait.

Fortunately, it isn't nearly as long as he feared it might be, which certainly helps him keep a leash on his temper. The Dark Side certainly isn't improving the situation, making him feel unusually snappish. That only serves to irritate him further, fueling the Dark Side even more, which he is willing to accept as long as it helps the situation. The clock is rapidly ticking down, and they are running out of time.

"Can you find calm in the Dark Side?" inquires Obi-Wan as he watches Anakin and Ahsoka prepare for takeoff.

Vader snorts at the question. "Contrary to the Jedi's beliefs, meditation is still a part of Sith life. It is simply done very differently, but in answer to your question, there is a way to achieve a sense of calm, though it is more mental than emotional."

"I think a simple yes would have sufficed, Anakin," Ahsoka calls to him from the co-pilot's chair. Whatever her and Anakin discussed seems to have taken its toll on her, if her tired expression on her face is anything to go by. It's almost enough to make him regret forcing them to talk to one another, but at least it did Anakin a great deal of good. He seems far calmer now and less likely to explode if something provokes him.

Vader tries to release some of the Force surrounding him, especially as he can feel the resistance to him using the Dark Side. He felt it on Mustafar too, but it was far weaker with him being on a dark planet. He can only use the Force as it is in his location and being surrounded by Jedi is increasing the light in the Force nearby. "I will be here when we arrive," he tells the others, disappearing back into the Force.

From his new position, he can project the Dark Side much more effectively, as there is neither light nor dark here. He realizes another reason why the Force was pulling him back. It was trying to pass along a message. He inhales slowly, holding his breath before exhaling, letting it wash through his soul. He accepts it with a sense of resignation; he'd already expected to get it. It will be as the Force will it, and there is nothing he can do. Not yet.

When his ghost shimmers back to view, he immediately knows that much time has passed. They're now in hyperspace, and Anakin and Obi-Wan are talking quietly in the hold. Yoda and Ahsoka are not in sight.

"– and maybe I was destined to Fall," Anakin explains to his former master.

Vader raises an eyebrow. Wherever did he get that idea? "I think that perhaps you misunderstand the Force, Anakin" he comments. Neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan seem surprised to see him. "Falling is a choice. The Force cannot make those decisions for us. Our fate and future are not destined. Nothing is set in stone. Visions come as warnings and when someone is slipping to close to the Dark Side."

"How do you know?" Anakin demands. "How do you _know_ that I – we were not destined to Fall? Or be redeemed?"

Vader tips his head. "It is very simple," he answers finally. "We Fell when we decided that using the Dark Side would be to our benefit. We were wrong, but that does not make what happened _our_ choice. The Force did not tell us to choose that, and most Jedi in our place would have chosen to trust in the Force, or if not in the Force, then in those who could help them. Family, perhaps, or even friends."

"He's right," Obi-Wan agrees, looking at Anakin.

"And the Force did not destine our redemption," Vader continues "I chose to turn away from the Dark Side for my son. I did not _make_ you turn away from the Dark Side. That was your choice, just as it was to use the Dark Side."

"So you say," mumbles Anakin, but it's clear that he understands – and probably agrees with – Vader's opinion. It will give him something to seriously consider, especially being that he cannot blame the Force for his own choices.

"The Force does not control us," Vader reminds him. "It only guides us."

"Yes, yes." Anakin rolls his eyes. "I've heard that enough from Obi-Wan. Don't _you_ start now."

Vader can't help but grin. "Is that so? Then my work here is done. I have nothing further to say to you." The mood in the hold lightens significantly as they lapse into a companionable silence, which is only broken when the alarm goes off signaling that they will be exiting hyperspace.

"Here we are," Anakin declares grimly, as Coruscant appears in the viewport. It's late in the day there, and hardly any Senators will still be in the Senate. "May the Force be with us all."

"What we need, is some optimism," muses Vader, resisting the urge to make a morbid comment about their chances of survival. "Obi-Wan?"

"Now don't be looking at me," the Jedi Master chides teasingly. "You're the only one of us with any experience in defeating Sidious. You're the one who can be of assistance."

He stills. "Yes, about that… the Force will not let me intervene. This is your fight. Not mine." He knows he should have told them earlier, but he knew well that they would only stress more. He needed them to remain calm and withholding the information was the best way to do so.

Obi-Wan sighs, rubbing his temple. "Yes, of course. It might break the universe if you aid us."

Anakin snorts. " _Master_ , are you, by any chance, questioning the Force's will?"

"Oh no, of course not," Obi-Wan deadpans. "I would never do that."

Vader chuckles quietly, face morphing to a frown when he feels the Force pulling him back. "I cannot remain," he informs the others. "But I will be right beside you the entire time. May the Force be with you." He disappears into the Force, remaining next to the border so he can monitor the situation. He knows what will happen. Vaguely, anyways. He has to be ready for anything.

"Is there no way you can help us?" Anakin queries, worry radiating into the Force.

Vader reaches out, letting his voice echo in the room even though he's not visible. "I actually have an idea –"

The plan to enter the Senate goes without a hitch, but with their luck, he knows something is bound to go wrong. It always does, so naturally, when they're slipping towards their positions near the office, someone – he thinks it might have been Ahsoka – triggers an alarm. "Forward!" Anakin orders briskly, body taut with tension. "We cannot delay another moment."

Vader watches, wishing he could help as they make the dash for the Emperor's office. Sidious rises from his desk, face contorting to a sneer. "And so, the apprentice betrays the master. What did you hope to gain, Lord Vader?" he demands, eyes zeroing in on Anakin. "Do you no longer care if your dear wife dies?"

Anakin glares at him. "She was never in danger," he snarls lowly. "And you knew it."

Of all the possible reactions Sidious could have, Vader never expected him to laugh. "No, but she still could," he agrees, yellow eyes glowing with something – satisfaction perhaps. He casually steps around his desk. "And she still will," he adds, almost as an afterthought.

"Not if we have a say," retorts Obi-Wan. "Surrender now and perhaps the Senate won't punish you as harshly."

"Spoken like a Jedi," sneers Sidious. Just like that, the spell is broken. Ruby, sapphire, and emerald blades hiss to life around the room, and the Sith Lord lunges, throwing blows right and left. The fight becomes a dance, with no one gaining the upper hand. It takes less than a minute for Senate guards to arrive, some of whom, Vader knows, are Inquisitors.

The four Jedi are trapped in the middle, fending off a Sith Lord on one side, and the guards on the other. Vader clenches his fists, trying in vain once more to slip through the barrier. The Force is too chaotic right now, with the Light and Dark sides mixing in a tumultuous storm. If he wasn't so dangerous, Sidious in battle would be a sight to admire. He whirls around the room, throwing Force blows and lightning like a true Sith Lord.

A stray bolt catches Ahsoka, and she's thrown backwards, slamming into the back wall hard enough to temporarily stun her. Yoda is locked in combat with two of the Inquisitors, but since he is far superior, Vader isn't worried for him. He scans the room, wincing when Obi-Wan gets grazed by Sidious' lightsaber. Now is not the right time. He must wait longer.

Another blast of lightning catches Anakin off guard, and he's thrown sideways, knocking both him and Obi-Wan off their feet. Yoda leaps in front of them to defend them and quickly gets caught in a Force choke before being slammed into a wall. Vader can see that the Jedi are far outnumbered. Aside from Sidious, there are at least a dozen Senate guards, many of whom are prepared to fight Jedi. None of them had anticipated this kind of resistance, and to be honest, neither had he. Vader narrows his eyes in concentration and reaches out towards Anakin. It's now or never.

The Force bends to his will, letting him materialize in the middle of the room in his full Vader armor. He scans the room with an air of distain, the sound of his mechanical breathing throwing everyone off guard. Everyone stops fighting as all eyes turn to him. "And so, the Sith Lord falls," he declares theatrically. He'll deny it for eternity, but he has a sense of drama which has never died or changed throughout time.

"Who are you?" growls Sidious, yellow eyes glaring at him.

"It really depends on your point of view, does it not?" he answers smoothly, letting the Force flow through him, changing his body back to Anakin's again.

" _What_ are you?" the Sith Lord snaps, a hint of suspicion in his gaze.

Vader grins, expression predatory. "That is for me to know, and you to find out. _Now_ , Anakin." After giving the signal, he extends his hands, sucking in the Dark Side and letting his eyes bleed yellow as Anakin struggles to his feet with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka right behind him.

"For the Jedi!" yells Anakin, lunging towards Sidious. The red blade meets his, and chaos immediately breaks loose. Sidious can _feel_ the tide turning against him, and desperation only pushes him to fight harder than before. Vader turns, catching a Force wave that an Inquisitor throws, turning it back at him, sending him sprawling to the floor, either dead or unconscious.

In Vader's hands, the currents of the Force bend, especially when combined with Anakin's strength and raw power. As the battle continues, Sidious finally makes a fatal mistake when he starts electrocuting Obi-Wan. Snarling, Vader transports himself in front of his former master, and instead of simply passing through his ghostly form, the lightning bounces back, hitting Sidious' chest. Gasping, he falls to the floor twitching.

"For the Republic!" Anakin declares firmly, stabbing his blade through the Sith Lord's heart before severing his head.

There's moment of stunned silent as everyone looks at one another. Yoda calmly jumps around the last Inquisitor's body and surveils the room. "We're still alive," murmurs Ahsoka, an expression of delight appearing on her face before she launches herself at Anakin, pulling him into a fierce hug. "I knew you could do it, Skyguy!"

Vader laughs. "I do not think anyone will ever be able to experiment again on the possibility of merging a Force ghost's abilities with those of a living being."

"Let's hope not," murmurs Obi-Wan.

"That was exhilarating," Anakin admits with a shaky laugh, "But focusing on fighting Sidious and letting my power flow through you so you could help us was not the easiest task."

"Surprising it was," Yoda agrees. "But unwelcome it was not. Grateful for your assistance we are." Vader looks at the Grandmaster and nods silently.

"It is time for me to return home," he tells them finally. "I dare say that you can rebuilt without me looking over your shoulder, but perhaps, with me being corporeal and my new bond with Anakin, I may be able to return someday."

"I hope so," Anakin answers, tone slightly wistful. "We may be similar, but we are not the same person. I realize that now."

Vader meets the blue eyes so similar yet different from his own. "No, we are not," he echoes. He glances between the Jedi. "Do not worry. The Force will be with you. Always," he assures them as the Force pulls him away through time, though he can now distinctly feel that he created another timeline, one where the future is far brighter.

Anakin finds himself floating in the Force once more, content with his accomplishments. He hadn't dared to hope that he would succeed, but he did, and it comforts him to know that there is one timeline where Sidious' Sith Empire falls shortly after its birth. He can now finally accept that, in truth, he can make his own destiny, one unaffected by the Force's will.

"So you succeeded," Obi-Wan's flat voice breaks through his thoughts.

He grins at his former master. "Did you think that I might come back here if I failed?"

"Perhaps you needed my help," suggests Obi-Wan, lips twitching into a smile. "It wouldn't be the _first_ time that I rescued you."

Anakin snorts. "Oh please, Master. I would not needlessly subject myself to such an indignity when I had the situation perfectly under control."

"You always say that," he notes dryly.

Anakin smirks, relaxing in the presence of his brother and all but clinging to his Force signature. "I think Ahsoka is still alive," he murmurs. "I want her be reunited with the rest of the Rebels. Do – do you think she'll forgive me?"

Obi-Wan hums softly. "If I know Ahsoka, she already has forgiven you, Anakin," he replies. "Let's see if we can find her." He extends a metaphysical hand, beckoning Anakin to join him. Without a second thought, he does. In this timeline, they weren't able to stay together in life, but now, even death cannot separate them. Where one goes, the other will follow, helping the galaxy and those in need from behind the shadows and beyond the physical realm. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


End file.
